The Outsiders
by theunknownvoice
Summary: PRLG Following the events of Journey's End an unlikely pair of rangers become closer.


**The Outsiders**

By: theunknownvoice

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This story started out as a challenge from my sister. She adores Mike from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. After watching Journey's End she got this idea that Mike and Karone could've had a relationship.

It had been a strange year for Mike Corbett. First, he had signed on as an officer for GSA. Then he had discovered his little brother had stolen away on Terra Venture. After that he had almost died on an alien planet. Then he had been possessed by the spirit of a deceased warrior. Now his adventure as the Magna Defender was over.

He had sacrificed his powers over month ago but still he felt the loss. The others were no longer rangers either. He had stood in the background with Karone while the original team reunited. Ever since then he had felt a distance between himself and the others.

Mike wasn't used to be an outsider. He watched as Kai, Damon, Maya, Kendrix and Leo won back their close knit bond. It was as if Kendrix had never left the team.

"Hey," said a female voice causing Mike to look up.

Mike gazed at his fellow outsider. Karone too had felt the group's rejection. She had tried to fit in at first but found herself feeling like the odd one out.

"Karone, what are you doing tonight?" Mike asked surprising himself.

"Planning on talking to my brother over the vidlink."

"You know the others are having movie night?"

"Yeah, I wasn't invited."

"Me neither. I was just thinking maybe we could hang out."

Karone smiled at the suggestion. "It is kind of boring talking to Andros. I mean….we talk all the time. Usually he brings his girlfriend into the conversation and suggests I start dating his best friend and worries endlessly about me and starts asking personal questions and I know he cares about me and—"

"Karone, breathe," Mike ordered trying to prevent himself from laughing.

Karone smiled at the older Corbett. She and Mike didn't often hang out. He was so different from Leo. Leo was easy going and acted like a big kid. Mike, however, was more serious.

A few hours later the pair found themselves at the ocean dome.

"What will you do now that your ranger days are over?" Mike asked Karone as they watched the stars.

"I don't know. Andros wants me to go home to KO-35."

"Why not stay here?"

"I have to have something to stay for."

"You have friends."

"You are the only friend I see anymore. What will you do Mike?"

"I think I'll stay here and keep working for the GSA."

Karone smiled as the two of them continued to watch the stars in silence.

For the next two months Karone and Mike had spent every night at the ocean dome. They had talked and over time they had become close friends. Still Karone had decided to return home at least for a while.

"I'm going to miss you," Mike said as he hugged Karone.

Karone looked towards her transport.

"Take care of yourself," she said as she melted into his hug.

Both had felt their hearts jolt when the transport left.

Months passed and the pair continued to write each other. Mike spent his days working, eating, sleeping, and talking to Karone via the vidlink. Even Leo began to notice that his brother was not his upbeat self.

Karone missed Mike more than she thought possible. Everything reminded her of the older Corbett. It got to the point that she started counting down the seconds she would talk to him again.

On the day of her birthday, Karone sat outside her childhood home. She felt two strong arms spin her around. She was prepared to kick her handler when she heard familiar laughter.

She turned and saw Mike standing behind her. Karone shrieked and threw her arms around him.

"Miss me?" he asked grinning.

"You have no idea," she said as she hugged him tighter.

All during Mike's visit Karone realized how much she missed him. The pair were oblivious to Andros and Ashley's constant gaze.

"I think they like each other," Ashley said as she watched Mike and Karone walk towards the woods.

"Of course they like each other," Andros replied.

"Men are so oblivious," Ashley said to Cassie.

Karone moped around after Mike left.

"Karone, why don't you go back to Terra Venture? You're happier when Mike's around," Cassie commented one afternoon.

"It's not that simple," Karone said.

"What's complicated about it? You love the guy. He's the only person that makes you smile. If it was me I would be out of her."

"Cassie, what if he doesn't feel the same?"

"Anyone who is blind can see he loves you. Just give it some time and he'll admit it."

A few days later Karone moved back to Terra Venture. Mike and her fell back into the pattern of going to the ocean dome every night. But things had changed between the two friends.

Surprisingly it was Leo who noticed the change in his brother.

"So Mike who's the girl?" Leo asked one lazy day.

"There's no girl," Mike answered as he flipped through the channels.

"Then why are you always happy? Come on, Mike. Tell me about her. If you can't trust me, your own brother, then who can you trust?"

"There is no girl."

"Fine, don't tell me. But I know there is a girl."

That night at the beach Mike sat thinking over Leo's words.

"Penny for your thoughts," Karone said.

"It's stupid really," Mike said not looking up from the ground.

"You can tell me."

"Leo thinks I'm in love."

Karone immediately turned her face from him. "I'm sure she is a lucky girl. I mean anyone could have you would be and you are a great catch and you are a good guy so who wouldn't fall in love with you and she must be something extraordinary for you to love her and she must really be something special because you're special and—"

Karone felt Mike's lips on her own. It was a sweet and simple kiss but it was best kiss Karone had ever had.

"Leo was right. I am in love. She's most extraordinary girl in the universe and she's my best friend. I love you Karone," he whispered.

Karone cuddled into his shoulder. "I love you too," she whispered in his ear.

THE END


End file.
